Thanks for the Memories
by Twilit Feline
Summary: "So…thanks for the memories…I'll treasure them." She spread her wings, and flew, away from her grief, away from her sorrow, away from her tears. Away…away from her sadness.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro, or Lauren Faust. **_

A lone figure stood, outlined against a hill, a mane flowing with a non-existent wind. The night was cool and crisp, but that did not stop the figure in question, as it walked slowly down the hillside.

As the figure walked, it emerged into a patch of moonlight, causing a dappled pattern to splay out across a light lavender coat. A horn was visible as well, along with two wings, each neatly furled against the alicorn's sides. The alicorn in question was no other then bearer of the Element's of Harmony, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

The Princess walked slowly, but she made a steady pace towards her destination. Her hooves left no imprint in the ground, even though it was wet from the slight mist that was falling around her. The mist created a shimmering effect that added to the mysterious aura surrounding the alicorn.

Twilight Sparkle paused suddenly, and looked down in front of her. A patch of wild roses grew, their vines intertwining, and reaching towards the sky. The crimson color of the blossoms were muted in the darkness of the night, but Twilight could still make out the distinctive coloring.

The Princess's horn began to glow a soft magenta color, and five of the rose blossom's snapped off from their vines. They levitated in the air next to the purple alicorn, and stayed by her side as she moved, more swiftly now, to her desired spot.

She approached another hill, and, spreading her wings, took flight, leaping into the air like a phoenix, rising from the ashes. Droplets of dew shook themselves from her feathers, and cascaded down, swirling and creating lovely design before they hit the ground. Twilight rose, and silhouetted against the moon, it's white light giving her a ghostly appearance. She reached the top of the hill, and descended, roses still in tow.

A huge fountain was in front of her, a sculpture mounted on the top. It was cracked, but Twilight could make out the design all the same. It was five ponies, all wearing the Elements of Harmony on their necks, and one other pony, standing in the center, and wearing a crown. A sad smile graced Twilight's impeccable features, and she allowed a tear to trickle down her face.

Looking past the fountains, she saw five stones, all side by side. She walked slowly up towards the first one. It had three party balloons on it, and a simple inscription written. The words had faded, but Twilight knew them by heart. "Pinkie Pie. A pony who always made us smile, even through our tears." She said softly. Levitating a rose to the grave, she placed it down.

She turned to the next grave, which had three butterflies. "Fluttershy. A pony who always had something kind to say, no matter what the situation." Twilight placed a rose down next to the grave.

Turning to the next grave, she saw three gemstones engraved in the rock. "Rarity. A pony with endless generosity, and huge heart." Placing a rose down, she felt her tears come a bit faster.

She walked slowly to the next grave, which had a cloud with a lightning bolt engraved on it. "Rainbow Dash. Loyal to the end, and never gave up." She placed the rose down next to the grave.

Turning to the last grave, she felt a lump form in her throat. Applejack's death was probably the hardest for Twilight. Applejack had lived to a ripe old age of 76, before she passed away in her sleep. Rainbow Dash, being the second oldest, had only lived to be 57. Applejack and Twilight had become closer friends then they had thought possible, until one faithful day.

Twilight looked up to the sky, not bothering to stop the tears rolling down her face. She had gotten a letter from Princess Luna, saying that Princess Celestia….was dying. After a tearful meeting with her mentor and friend, Celestia had told Twilight that she must take over the throne. Luna had granted her wings, and Twilight had been a Princess ever since.

Even between her royal duties, she had managed to find time to spend with Applejack. They laughed, and goofed off like they did when they were younger. Twilight had seen Applejack the day before she died, when they went out to lunch together.

Twilight looked back down at the grave, and sighed. She read the inscription, hoping to ease the pain in her heart. "Applejack. A honest and hard-working friend, and never one to back down from a challenge." She levitated the last rose over to where Applejack's grave was, and then turned to the last grave.

It was a magnificent one, dwarfing the other ones in size. It was Princess Celestia's. Twilight looked at it, and smiled. "Dear Princess Celestia," she began. "I have learned a lot about friendship during the course of our lessons together, and my lessons here in Ponyville. I learned that you should never take what you have for granted, and you should always treasure things you love."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I also learned that you have to be there for your friends through thick and thin, through good times and bad. Friendship is something that you can never get enough of, and we should all treasure it. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."

Smiling through her tears, she focused her magic, and summoned up a large white rose. It appeared, and it shimmered with magical energy. She placed it on the Princesses grave, and turned.

Looking back over her shoulder, she said one last thing. "Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Princess Celestia….I just want to thank you all so much for being there with me. I know we all had our rough spots, but it all worked out in the end. So…thanks for the memories…I'll treasure them."

She spread her wings, and flew, away from her grief, away from her sorrow, away from her tears. Away…away from her sadness.

**A/N: What did you think? If you want, I can write a story about each of the character's deaths, and about how Twilight feels about it. Let me know in the reviews!**

**On a separate note, I WILL NOT be finishing Chaos, Anypony. I just am not into it anymore….I'm sorry! :( I told you though, so if anyone asks in the reviews, I am just going to ignore you. **

**BTW people, I am thinking of writing a Transformers Prime or Transformers Movieverse fanfic. One eensy weensy teeny tiny problem though. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE ABOUT!**

**Here is what I have so far.**

**Romance. Has got to be romance.**

**Bumblebee needs to be included. NEEDS TO BE I TELL YOU.**

**Sam Witwicky (spelled that wrong) can be in there. (hint hint.)**

**If anyone has any ideas, please PM me, or tell me in the reviews. I REALLLLLLLLY don't want to ask my sis for advice, because she may go into crazy fangirl mode….not pretty.**

**So once again, thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
